The Girl who was JUICED
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Lydia hadn't seen Beetlejuice in a long time. She wanted her daughter to have a normal life. But of course as a Juice life is never normal final chapter is up Read and review plz
1. New Begginings

I do not own Beetlejuice... I'm just an old fan.

The girl who was juiced (just a working title)

Chapter I: New beginnings

Lydia Deetz hadn't seen Beetlejuice since she was 21. That was 16 years ago. She now had a daughter and a life she was trying to move on with. Her fiance Allan was very nervous like her father but he was sweet, handome, responsible, caring… the kind of guy Lydia wanted in her life and she couldn't stop staring into his deep dark eyes and thinking about how lucky she was. Most of her life was spent with Beetlejuice but who would live with someone so irresponsible that would get her drunk and knocked up. Not that Lydia didn't love her daughter, Briana, or Beetlejuice for that matter. But she just regretted that night and realized she was too old for ghosts and the supernatural. She needed a normal down to earth guy like Allan Swartz.

Allan: What are you thinking about, Babes?

Lydia: I'm sorry what did u just say?

Allan: I asked you what you were thinking about, Lyds.

Lydia: Did you just call me Lyds and Babes?

Allan: They are just pet names. But if you don't want me to call you that… that's ok.

Lydia: I was just thinking about Briana. You know, she's been talking about her father a lot lately. I don't know how to talk to her about him.

Allan: I don't you think you've ever mentioned him before.

Lydia: Well, BJ and I had a falling out 16 years ago. And he's not exactly a man I want my daughter exposed to… he's very irresponsible.

Allan: I see. Well, I guess now isn't a good time to ask you.

Lydia: Ask me, what?

Allan: (gets down on one knee) Lydia Deetz, will you marry me?

Lydia: Yes… yes I will. But I do need to talk to Briana first.

Allan: I understand.

(Meanwhile at the Deetz house)

Briana: (on the phone) Hey, Roger… no way… no way… no freakin' way! How could she possibly kiss Aaron Bewster … eww! No one is that desperate… I would never! I'm too in love with you, Babes…. Yea just a new nickname I though up… well ok… I won't call you that any…

Voice: Babes… hello? Are you here? Why is it so dark hello?

Briana: Roger, I'll call you back. Hello? Hello?

Voice: Babes, this isn't funny. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry.

(Briana follows the voice to her room)

It can't be coming from the mirror.

Vioce: Babes? Come on, Babes… you know I hate begging.

(She uncovers the mirror that had a black sheet over it)

Finally, seeing reason. Lyds. So, how about you let me out so we can talk about this?

Briana: Who the hell the are you?

Beetlejuice: Lydia Deetz, I'm not kidding about this let me out!

Briana: You think I'm Lydia Deetz?

Beetlejuice: I think I'd know you… 16 years doesn't change to much.

Briana: Actually… a lot of things do change but example… I'm not Lydia Deetz and I don't know what you want with her but I'm not letting you take her… I've seen poltergeist… you want kill us all.

Beetlejuice: As fun as the would be to attempt, kid. No.

Briana: You're a ghost I can't believe you… my god I'm going insane I'm talking to a ghost! I can't deal with this I'm going to bed… go haunt somewhere else

(recovers the mirror)

Beetlejuice: Hey… come on back here… kid… come back here… O screw it!

(Beetlejuice leaves)

(Briana goes to bed)

(Lydia and Allan enter the house)

Lydia: Allan. This night was completely amazing I can't remember having so much fun in years.

Allan: You and BJ never did this?

Lydia: He was never a very good dancer he'd keep stepping on my feet.

Allan: O… well I'm glad u enjoyed yourself honey.

Lydia: I'm gonna go check on Briana.

Allan: No, you sit right down and enjoy yourself I'll check on her.

Lydia: Alright.

(Allan goes into Briana's room and notices she is floating above her bed)

Allan: O my god! I… I…

(goes back down stairs)

Lydia: Is she alright.

Allan: Fine.

Lydia: Are you?

Allan: What are you talking about?

Lydia: You look like you saw a ghost.

Allan: No… everything is fine.

Lydia: I don't believe that I'm going up to check on Briana myself.

Allan: No… she's fine

Lydia: I'm going

(She goes up to Briana's room and opens the door and then closes it as quickly)

Beetlejuice…

(She goes downstairs)

Why did you let me go up there?

Allan: I warned you… your daughter is floating

Lydia: I'm sure it's nothing.

Allan: Lydia, she was floating!!

Lydia: I know Allan, I saw her!


	2. Like father, like daughter

Chapter 2: Like father, like daughter

Chapter 2: Like father, like daughter

(The next morning)

(Briana hears the buzzer and tries to turn it off but she is still floating)

Briana: What is up with this damn alarm (turns toward the table and realizes she is floating) O my god! Mom! Mom!!

(Lydia enters)

Lydia: Oh no

Briana: I can't get down… god I wish I longer arms ( her arms start to grow and they reach the end of the bed and they get a mind of their own and pull her down and then back to normal) O my god… I could really use a ( sees a cockroach reaches for it and stuffs it in her mouth and then realizes what she was doing) What is wrong with me!

Lydia: It's nothing. I'm sure it's nothing.

Briana: I just ate a bug.

Lydia: In some cultures it's a delicacy

Briana: We do not live in those countries

Lydia: I'm sure nothing else will happen.

Briana: That ghost must have done this to me.

Lydia: What ghost?

Briana: Nothing never mind.

Lydia: You didn't go near the mirror last night did you?

Briana: Why would I go near the mirror?

Lydia: Well alright.

Briana: I mean you're probably right it's probably nothing but I'm gonna go check in the bathroom in just case. Anything else has changed

( runs to the bathroom mirror and at her face and then at her hands and screams)

(Runs down the stairs and into the kitchen where Allan is sitting at the table and Lydia is preparing food) Mom, I'm staying home today… ok?

Lydia: Home? Why aren't you going to school?

Briana: Well let's see I was floating, my arms grew to an abnormal length… I ate a bug and… and well (shows her red tipped fingers) Mom, I'm can't go to school like this.

Lydia: Sweetheart, I'm sure it's nothing but if you want to stay home today alright.

Allan: I think you should see a doctor today.

Lydia: A doctor won't help.

Allan: How would you know

Lydia: I just know… alright motherly instinct

Allan: Motherly instinct? Lydia your motherly instinct should tell you to get her help… she's your daughter don't you care about her?

Briana: Mom, don't you.

Lydia: What kind of a question is that of course I do! Why would you think otherwise.

Briana: Then you'll tell me what's wrong with me?

Lydia: Nothing is wrong with you

Briana: I'm going to my room

(Briana stomps room)

Allan: What's motherly instinct telling you now?

Lydia: Shut up, Allan. You'll be late.

Allan: O god, see you later, baby.

Lydia: Bye, Allan.

(Allan exits)

Beetlejuice, why did you do this to me? My daughter is upset and why because you had to be dead… you had to seduce me for a cheap laugh… I have no choice I'm gonna have to tell her… maybe tomorrow. I'm going to go photograph a few things.

(Later that day)

Lydia: Briana, lunch is ready.

(Enter Briana)

Briana: I'm not hungry, Mom.

Lydia: You have to eat something

Briana: I'll catch something afterschool with Roger. O god, Roger! I forgot to call him back last night. ( the portable phone floats towards her) Did I just do that… Mom, now you can't deny that something is wrong.

Lydia: This house has been known to be haunted

Briana: It's not the house, mom. It's me I'm possessed or something. I'll forget about calling Roger anyway he's probably at lunch. I wish I could be there with him. ( suddenly she disappears)

Lydia: O I gotta tell her… tonight. I'll bring him over and tell her tonight… why bother him at night… I'll have him pop by in the morning.

(Briana ends up in at a table in the cafeteria next to her friends Diane, Judy, and her boyfriend Roger)

Briana: O my god

Diane: Hi, Bree, where did… where did you come from?

Briana: My kitchen table.

Judy: You don't have a contagious disease do you?

Briana: No… I don't think so. Roger, I'm sorry I forgot to call you.

Roger: That's alright. What happened last night.

Briana: Come on, I'll tell you… just follow me.

(She takes him to an empty class you)

Before you freak… let me tell u that I… I love you and I hope you trust me enough to know I would never lie to you.

Roger: Why would I freak?

Briana: I saw a ghost last night

Roger: In your house?

Briana: In my bedroom mirror… he thought I was my mother. And when I woke up this morning I was floating over my bed… and then I wished I could get down and my arms grew longer… and then I ate a cockroach… then my hands looked like this… and the portable phone came to me and then I wished to see you and here I am…

Roger: (laughs) O that's a good one

Briana: Roger, this isn't funny I'm possessed

Roger: O come on!

Briana: I can't believe you don't believe me! My mother thinks I'm nuts my stepfather thinks I should see a doctor… what do you think Roger… What do you think? Do you think I'm nutz! Do you… Do you! You do don't you… you ass I hate you… I hate this I hate all this!! I could I could ( screams and her head starts spinning really fast literally spinning all the way around and she stops her head and puts it back to normal) That felt good.

Roger: O my god… Who are you what have you done with my girlfriend

Briana: I told you something is wrong with me.

(Roger runs out of the room)

Roger, wait! Roger. ( picks up her phone) Mom, Hi it's me. I'm at school could you come pick me up.

(Lydia comes by and picks Briana up and takes her home)


	3. Return of Beetlejuice

Chapter 3: The Return of Beetlejuice

Chapter 3: The Return of Beetlejuice

Briana: I need an exorcist.

Lydia: Your father went through the same exact thing… it's nothing to worry about.

Briana: Can't I go to Arizona and live with him for a while?

Lydia: Sweetheart, we've been over this… your father doesn't even know you exist I wouldn't want to just skip him on you… besides, he's bum.

Briana: You married him didn't you?

Lydia: Actually, no.

Briana: I was born out of wed lock?

Lydia: Sort of.

Briana: You know who he is though right?

Lydia: Yes, I know. I heard he was gonna be in town tomorrow thought you might like to meet him.

Briana: Like this? I couldn't, mom. What would he think of having a possessed daughter.

Lydia: You'd be surprised.

(There is a knock on the door and Roger enters)

O, hello, Roger.

Roger: Hi, Ms. Deetz. Is Briana here?

Briana: Hi, Roger. I'm sorry I shouldn't have freaked like that.

Roger: I thought I could help you deal with your problem.

Briana: Please let me see an exorcist.

Lydia: No. Now, I have to go out for a little while. See you later, sweetheart. (Lydia exits)

Briana: Fine, we'll go do it ourselves.

Roger: We know nothing about exorcism.

Briana: Me either… we'll wing it.

( hey go up to Briana's room and she pries the loose floorboard up… see a book that looks like an old speel book)

This looks promising

Roger: I'll open it. ( He opens the book and a piece of paper falls out)

They're instructions. 1. stand in front of mirror (Briana does) 2. make sure you can clearly see yourself ( Briana takes the sheet off the mirror) 3. visualize yourself in a gothic outfit (Briana does and sudden she sees herself in her reflection in a spider dress and black gloves)

Briana: This is some mirror.

Roger: 4. say this chant and stand back

( hands her the paper)

Briana: I hope this unpossesses me. Though I know I should be wary still I venture some place scary… ghostly hauntings I set loose Beetle juice… Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice! ( It gets dark and lightening flashes by the window green smoke smothers the entire room and when it clears Beetlejuice is standing well floating in front of them. They scream and run out of the room)

Beetlejuice: Wait, kid… I'm

Briana: Stay away from me!

Beetle juice: Hold it hold it! ( grabs on to her arms and stops her but she pulls free and her arm pops off)

(Briana and Roger keep running and get to the bottom of the stairs)

Roger: Briana… where's your arm?

Briana: What… (looks and faints… Roger takes her over to the couch)

(Roger gets Briana over to the couch)

Roger: I can't believe this… maybe I can make it look lik she's sleeping I need a blanket or something… ( beetlejuice hands over the blanket)

BJ: Here you go.

Roger: Thanks… O my god! Stay away from me you evil monster!

BJ: Relax, kid. I'm not gonna hurt ya… here (gives him her arm) I thought the girl might want this back

Roger: (screams and drops the arm)

(Enter Lydia)

Lydia: Briana I'm… (notices Beetlejuice) What the hell are you doing here? How did you get out?

Roger: Ms. Deetz, I'm sorry Briana wanted to get the evil spirit out of her so we went through the bedroom and found this spell. We didn't mean to let the ghost in the house.

Lydia: How many times do I have to tell her to stay away from the mirror.

BJ: Lyds, you haven't answered any of my calls

Lydia: I know… actually I was gonna call u in the morning. We need to talk, Beej.

BJ: That's all I've wanted for 16 years, Babes.

Lydia: Don't, please. What did you do to her?

Roger: He pulled her arm off!

Lydia: You pulled my daughter's arm off!

BJ: It was an accident… I can juice it back on in one time

Lydia: You better

BJ: It's the oddest thing though… I never heard of a mortal arm doing that… yours never did.

(He picks up the arm and reattachs it)

There.

(Briana wakes up and sees her mother and Roger)

Briana: Roger… mom… I had the weirdest dream. I read a spell to get rid of the ghost that was possessing me and He came out and pulled off my arm while I was trying to get away. Mom, I looked in the mirror last night… I'm sorry. I heard something and I just wanted to…

Lydia: It's ok sweetheart… by the way your father stopped by.

Briana: He did?

Lydia: Yea. He is still here if you'd like to meet him.

Beetlejuice: I'd sure like to meet this loser!

(Briana turns around and sees Beetlejuice)

Briana: You! I… I let out a ghost… stay away from me!! (looks over at her arm)

Beetlejuice: It's still there ,kid… Sorry by the way… but you sure have Chuck's fear of… everything.

Lydia: I was keeping her safe, Beej.

Beetlejuice: Safe from what?

Lydia: From you for one.

Beetlejuice: Ah… Lyds, aren't you ever gonna forgive me it's been like 16 years.

Lydia: No… I'm sorry but I'm moving on… from you… from ghosts… from everything.

Beetlejuice: So, where's this loser father of hers?

(Enter Allan)

Allan: Honey, I'm home.

Lydia: Hi, Allan.

(she goes and kisses him on a cheek)

(Beetlejuice floats Allan over to him)

Beetlejuice: This him? Wow… he just screams Chuck doesn't he? So, your name Chuck too?

Allan: No… My name is Allan… Lydia, what's going on?

Lydia: Allan, this is BJ. Beej, this is my fiancé Allan.

Allan: BJ… Briana's father?

Lydia: Unfortunately.

Beetlejuice: (is so shocked he drops Allan) Whoa… whoa Babes, father? I'm a father?

Briana: He's my father!!

Beetlejuice and Briana: (both scream and spin their heads and then stop them)


	4. One step for man, one leap for JUICEkind

Chapter 4: One step for man, one leap for Juicekind

Chapter 4: One step for man, one leap for Juicekind

Beetlejuice: She's not really my kid right, Lyds. I mean this is just a punishment for what I did right?

Lydia: Sorry, Beej… but she's ours.

Beetlejuice: And when were you planning on telling me I had a daughter?

Lydia: NEVER! Until today that is… she has your ghost powers beej.

Beetlejuice: No kidding.

Briana: Would she lie about something like that. I've been doing things like that all day.

Lydia: Well, aren't you happy you aren't possessed

Briana: Happy? HAPPY?! O yea… just jumping for joy because I'm not possessed… I'm a freak! I should be sent to a lab and studied!

( runs out of the room and up the stairs)

Lydia: Roger, maybe you should go home.

Roger: Yea… Tell Briana I said goodbye.

Allan: Ill drive you home.

(Exit Allan and Roger)

Lydia: I knew I took too long to tell her.

Beetlejuice: I'll talk to the kid.

Lydia: Do you hear music?

Beetlejuice: No.

(Beetlejuice disappears)

Briana: There must be a place I can go to get away from all of this. (looks in the mirror and the road house appears… and Briana walks toward it in a trance because music is playing and she walks through the mirror, Beetlejuice is too late though)

Beetlejuice: Well that is just ironic.

Meanwhile in the Netherworld Prince Vince is brooding away as usual. But there was a slight smile if you looked closely enough.

Vince: Reginald… Reginald… Reginald!

Reginald: Yes, sir.

Vince : Are the speakers set up?

Reginald: Yes, sir. And I have the song playing on every radio in the netherworld… don't worry, sir. She'll come.

Vince: I do hope so… 16 years she has kept herself away from mirrors. But I saw her go to one last night. She is just as beautiful as ever… this plan can not go wrong Reginald. My love and I will finally be together.Lydia will be so pleased and excited that I called for her.

Reginald: She is one of a kind, sir.

(Briana walked into Beetlejuice's room)

Briana: Ewww… where am I?

(Briana I am not staying in this disgusting hovel… Briana started cleaning up. And Jacues walked in)

Jacques: May I help you?

Briana: (screams) No… I'm fine. Just cleaning.

Jacques: Monsuier Beetle joos's room?

Briana: Beetlejuice's room?

Jacques: Yes.

(Beetlejuice pops in)

Beetlejuice: So, don't touch anything

Briana: O god… why did it have to be your room… Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice: Briana… I'm your father you are suppose to show me some respect.

Briana: I'm not calling you dad. And besides, I'm a freak.

Beetlejuice: Not here you're not. And come on… you have ghost powers you can do whatever you want. You can be Shakespeare (transforms himself into Shakespeare)… float… or my favorite play pranks. And here no one will judge you… like bonehead over here he will treat you so nice it'll make you sick… o yea… Briana… Jacques… Jacques… my and Lydia's daughter Briana.

(Enter Ginger)

Ginger: You and Lydia have a daughter? Does this mean you and Lydia have secretly been married.

Beetlejuice: No… it does not mean that. O, Ginger this is Briana… Briana this is Ginger the most annoying spider on the plant.

Briana: Wow… a talking spider.

Beetlejuice: The trick is to get them to shut up.

Briana: (giggles)

Ginger: How rude… you don't even know me and you're laughing at me?

Briana: Sorry. I don't know why I did that. Family gene I guess. Nice to meet you, Jacques… Ginger. Now excuse me but I really… I just wanna be by myself.

Ginger: O, if you're new to the netherworld you shouldn't go out there by yourself. There are sandworms, hedge hogs, and things that you could not possibly imagine… o dear, I'm gonna go upstairs. ( exit ginger who scared herself)

Beetlejuice: The most scariest thing is me… of course some people are afraid of the loser prince…

Briana: A prince rules the netherworld.

Beetlejuice: Yea his name is Vince but he's nothing but a gloomy loser.

Briana: It just got louder

Beetlejuice: What did?

Briana: The music… can't you hear it. It's a whiter shade of pale.


	5. Princess of The Neitherworld

Briana:I have to find out where this music is coming from

Briana:I have to find out where this music is coming from.

Beetlejuice: Listen, toots, I don't mean to be a square here and believe me no one likes adventure and mischief more than me but you ain't gonna investigate any stupid music you may or may not be hearing.

Briana: Why shouldn't I? That music is obviously calling me. It wants me… it needs me… I have to follow that music… it's a whiter shade of pale.

Beetlejuice: I gotta get you back home… before Lyds kills me and that will be painful especially since… well, I'm already dead

(Briana exits)

You understand me, kid? Briana… Briana?... BRIANA JUICE!

(Back at the castle Prince Vince is getting very impatient every hour he spends waiting for his future bride the more upset he gets that she won't come)

Vince: Reginald, any sign of her yet?

Reginald: Sorry, your lowness not yet.

Vince: Are you sure it is playing on every radio station and is up as high as it can go?

Reginald: I just double checked it ,your lowness.

Vince: Well, she was always shy… I'm sure there isn't anything to worry… but of course if she does not show up I will have you executed… nothing personal Reginald.

Reginald. I understand ,your Lowness.

(After hours and hours of walking around Briana follows the music up to the castle goes up and knocks on the door)

(Reginald enters)

O thank god!

Hello… please come in.

(he opens the door and let's her in. and takesz her into the throne room. The second she is in the throne room the music stops and Briana looks around confused)

Briana: Where am I? What's going on?

Reginald: You don't remember this place… you should… I guess it has been several years. Just wait here… the prince will see you in a minute.

( Reginald exits and then re-enters with Vince)

Vince: O darling… thank you for coming. You don't look a day older than when I first asked you to be my bride.

Briana: What are talking about? Who the hell are you and what's going on?

Vince: You forgot… how could you forget my love? O, you must be kidding you would never forget me… your one and only Prince Vince my love.

Briana: Stop it with all that, my love stuff. I'm not your love I don't even know you… besides, I have a boyfriend.

Vince: O my love… please don't tell me you are dating that scum… Beetlejuice

Briana: Ewww… no!

Vince: So are you two not together anymore?

Briana: We never were… what makes you think we would be.?

Vince: Well, he was the reason we could not be together.

Briana: Listen… I don't know you and I have a boyfriend and I'm not even sure why I'm here so… I'm sorry to bother you your highess but I have to go.

Vince: You know… I'm addressed as Your Lowness not your highness and I sent for you Lydia darling.

Briana: Lydia? You think I'm… (laughs) Ok that explains a few things… I'm not Lydia… I'm related to her but…

Vince: Of course you're Lydia… you followed my song here. The song that was set specifically for you… Lydia. So, you can't fool me into thinking you are not Lydia Deetz.

Briana: You are sick and I'm not Lydia my name is Briana.

Vince: O I'm sorry, Lydia dear you must be very tired from your trip here. Reginald, show Lydia to her room please.

Reginald: Follow me.

(Briana follows Reginald)

Briana: This is crazy.

Reginald: I'm sorry but you know how the prince is.

(Exit Reginald)

(Briana goes over to the mirror)

Briana:Well, I do look like… Roger? Roger. Roger!

(Roger is on the other side of her mirror)

Roger: Briana… don't do that!

Briana: Sorry.

Roger: So, what are you doing in my mirror?


	6. Birds of a juicy featherstick togethe

Chapter 7: Birds of a Juicy feather… stick together?

Briana- I'm not in your mirror I'm in the ghost world.

Roger- What? How did you get in there?

Briana- I needed a place to hide and it just kinda happened. But now I'm being held prisoner by some crazy prince who thinks I'm my mother. Do you think you could help me get out

Roger- How?

Briana- Well, I've been thinking and I'm half- ghost so maybe I could be pulled out. I just need someone to help. How bout it, Rog.

Roger- ok.

(Briana puts her hands through the mirror and Roger grabs on to them and pulls. She pulls like a rubber band and she is almost out expect her feet and right when she about to be free. She goes zipping back through and Roger comes with her. Then Vince enters)

Vince- Lydia… are you all right, dear? (looks at Roger) What's going on here?

Briana- Your lowness, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Roger.

Vince- Lydia, how could you… didn't our time together mean anything to you?

Briana- I'm not Lydia! How many times do I have to tell you that?! My name is Briana… Briana Deetz! I'm Lydia's daughter.

Vince- daughter? With who?

Briana- Beetlejuice

Vince- Ewww… Reginald! Take our new guest down to the dungeon and lock Miss Deetz up here please!

Reginald- Yes, sir.

Briana- Wait… are you getting this upset because I'm Beetle juice's daughter?

Vince- Yes!

(Reginald exits)

You may still come down for dinner later if you like.

(Vince exits)

(Briana concentrates and brings herself to Roger. Who Reginald has locked down in the dungeon)

Briana-Let's get out here.

Roger- Ok… then zap us out

Briana- My powers are very unpredictable I'm not sure what'll happen.

Roger- try

Briana- ok… I'll think about beetlejuice's house… hold on they grab hands and she concentrates… (they end up in a front yard)… ooo, I think I over jumped it

(A frankenstien like man comes up to them)

Mr. juice- may I help you?

Briana- I'm so sorry we were just looking for someone… but I think I have the wrong house.

Nat- Who are you looking for?

Briana- Beetlejuice

Frank- What did that son of mine do now!

Briana- Son?

Nat- Yes, son. I'm Nat Juice.

Briana- So, this is Beetlejuice's house or it used to be.

Nat- Wait… aren't you that nice friends of his now what's her name…

Briana- Are you referring to Lydia?

Nat- Yes, that's it. Such a nice girl seems very hard working. I only wish Junior was like that.

Briana- I'm sorry I'm not her. I'm her daughter.

Nat- Daughter… who's the father?

Briana- Beetlejuice

Father- So, you're here to complian.

Briana- We were trying to get to where he lives.

Nat- Well, you can come in and visit if you like.

Roger- Thank you.

(They follow Frank into the house where Bea is cleaning)

Nat- Bea, we have company.

Bea- O, how deliliteful. And look they are soo clean. I'm Bea Juice and this is my husband Nat and you are?

Briana- I'm Briana Deetz and this it my boyfriend Roger.

Nat- Bea, this young lady is our granddaughter. She accidently ended up here when she was trying to find Junior.

Bea- O, that's wonderful. Junior never told us that he had settled down.

Briana- He hadn't this just kind of happened. But we were being held prisoner by Prince Vince and I thought his place would be the only place to hide.

Bea- Well, you are both welcome to hide here. Why don't I make some hot cocoa and you can stay in the guest room.

Briana- Thank you… thank you very much… grandma.

(Meanwhile back in Peaceful Pines)

Lydia- Sweetheart, are you… (opens the door) DAMN! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! BEETLEJUICE!

(Beetlejuice appears)

BJ- Jeez, Lyds you're gonna bring the house down with that voice. Literally.

Lydia- Don't call me that! I'm not in the mood! Why, in god's name would you take MY DAUGHTER!

BJ- our daughter.

Lydia- MY DAUGHTER to the Neitherworld?! Without my permission

BJ- First off Lydia, she is our daughter. Second, I did not take her there she went there on her own. I was trying to get her back before you called me.

Lydia- What do you mea you were trying?

BJ- She wandered off to Prince Vince's castle.

Lydia- Why don't you just talk to Vince. He's a nice guy, Beej.

BJ- He's changed. He is completely obessessed with you… asking about you day and night. Over the past few days guards have been banging down my door asking about you and if he has Briana it means he thinks she's you and he isn't going to let her go. I was trying to figure out a way to sneak in the castle before you called me, Lydia.

Lydia- Wait, why did she go there in the first place?

BJ- She said she heard a whiter shade of pale.

Lydia- So, did I.

(she goes into her room and starts taking out a suitcase and some clothes and starts packing some things)

BJ- What are you doing?

Lydia- Packing. We are going to the Neitherworld so I can get my daughter back.

BJ- You mean… nevermind.

Voice- (From down stairs)Sweetheart, I'm home. Sweetheart? ( Allan enters the room and notices Beetlejuice) What is he still doing here?

BJ- I'm leaving, buddy. Don't worry your stupid head off about it.

Allan- Lydia, what are you doing?

Lydia- I'm sorry, Allan but I have to go I really have no time to explain.

(She goes to get some more things and then packs the last of it. To BJ) Do you think that's all we'll need?

Allan- All you need for what?

BJ- Should be… I could always Juice up anything you forgot.

Allan- What is going on here?

Lydia- Briana has been kidnapped and BJ is going to help me find her.

Allan- You are going out alone… with this… this THING! No way! I'm going with you!

Lydia- It's gonna be very dangerous and Briana is my daughter I need to do this on my own. BJ is only coming because I can't go beyond without his help.

Allan- You're forgetting she's my daughter too. Atleast she will be in a few months. If Briana is out there somewhere I don't care how dangerous it is I'm not going to stay here alone!

Lydia- All right. Then let's go.

(They hold hands and Lydia says "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" they ed up in front of the Roadhouse to begin their adventure to find Briana and Roger)


	7. Roger a dangerous criminal on the JUICE

Ch. 7: Roger- dangerous criminal on the JUICE

(Suddenly, Lydia, Beetlejuice, and Allan are in the neither world. They are in the main square and the huge TV comes on with a special report)

TV guy- We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for this special news bulletin please be on the look out for this man (shows a picture of Roger) he is a living human who goes by the name of Roger and has kidnapped a young lady who happened to be visiting our great and majestic Prince Vince. If anyone sees either of them please contact either our station or Prince Vince immediately! The criminal known as Roger is known to be armed and extremely dangerous.

Lydia- What's Roger doing here?

Beetlejuice- Apparently, he's kidnapping from the prince of gloom.

Lydia- Don't you dare speak to me that way… this is all your fault Beetle juice! God, I had finally put all this ghost stuff behind me. I was raising a good natured, normal girl. I was getting ready to marry the normal man of my dreams and live a normal happy life like a normal person! But you had to show up and ruin everything as usual! And now because you decided not to stop MY DAUGHTER from going God knows where we have to sweep every cervice of the Neitherworld not only to find her but to find her boyfriend before he gets burned at a stake or eaten by a sand worm ! I swear to god after this if you EVER come near my family again I will throw you to a sandworm myself!

Beetlejuice- O, no don't start pointing fingers at ME Sister…. You're the one who didn't talk to me for 16 years! You're the one who didn't tell her about me or tell me about her before she gained powers! You're the one that Vince has been obsessing over! YOU! Now, relax we'll find her. We'll just go to the road house and come up with a plan.

(Beetle juice snaps his fingers and they end up down the street from the roadhouse at Monster's. Allan is inside Pookie's fence. Pookie runs at him and starts growling)

Allan- (screams) get that thing away from ME! (Pookie chases him around the pen) Lydia! Lydia,do something!

(Beetlejuice can't stop from laughing)

Lydia- Relax, it'll be all right. Pookie… Pookie… (takes a dog treat from her pocket) Here Pookie… (Pookie comes over and she gives him the treat and he barks and wags his tail) Good, boy.

Allan- That's amazing… what is that thing and where did you get a dog treat?

Lydia- Pookie is Monster's dog. And this thing I've just had around.

Allan- Monster? Who… Who's Monster?

(The Monster down the street enters)

Monster- That would be me… and who are you and why are you scaring my Pookie?!

Allan- Me scare him?! He was the one who attacked… (sees Monster for the first time) I mean, I'm sorry, Monster,sir. I didn't mean to scare your dog. Beetlejuice zapped us here and accidently zapped us on to your property.

Monster- I should have known… BEETLEJUICE!

Beetlejuice- I was just having some fun.

Lydia- By the way, Hello, Monster.

Monster- Miss Lydia? Well, paint me red and call me Scooter! You look lovely, Miss Lydia.

Lydia- Thank you, Monster. You're looking good yourself. O, by the way, this is my fiancée Allan Swartz. Allan, this is the Monster down the street and his dog Pookie.

Monster- Howdy, there , Mr. Swartz. Congratulations, Miss Lydia. By the way, I'm so sorry about your daughter. I sure wish there was something I could do to help you.

Lydia- Me too. I don't even know where to begin to look. Well, we have to go but it was nice seeing you. Bye, Monster.

Monster- So long all!

(They exit and go into the roadhouse)

(Ginger and Jacques are sitting in front of the TV)

Ginger- This is horrible. We have to do something to help those two.

Jacques- There is nothing we can do. We can't be them.

Lydia- Maybe you can. BJ, could you juice them into Roger and Briana?

Beetlejuice- Can I or will I? I can but I won't. No one would ever believe their humans no matter what I did to the chatty spider or the bonehead. They would blow their cover the second they got in there.

Lydia- Beetlejuice, they are your friends at least give them a chance besides we have no other plan at the moment.

Beetlejuice-O, All right. (he snaps his fingers and Ginger and Jacques become Briana and Roger)

(Meanwhile back at the Juice house)

Roger- They turned me into a criminal… he's the criminal why would any one want to be ruled by such an unjust prince.

Bea- It was not always like this. He used to be very fair but over the years something has changed. It's almost as if his brother is back in power.

Roger- He had a brother?

Bea- O yes, a twin named Lance. Lance ruled for about year and he turned the entire Neitherworld into his slaves luckily Vince managed to fight his way back to his throne. See, Lance was quite lazy and made everyone do things for him. Even fight his own battles but his soldier quit and he refused to fight for , Vince exiled him and took the throne back. Never heard from him again.

Nat- He sure was a louse… I hate people who don't work hard. This does seem like his style though.

Briana- We can't let that stop us from finding the way back home.

(there is a knock)

Nat- I'll get it.

Officer- Hello, sir. We're going door to door to see if anyone has seen any sign

the criminal known as Roger or the young Briana who was kidnapped… seen them, sir?

Nat- Sorry, can't say I have.

(Briana and Roger are hiding in the kitchen)

Briana- We'll never get out of here like this. Maybe…

Roger- Maybe what?

Briana- I can change us into something else?

Roger- like what?

(Briana closes her eyes and changes them into monsters)

Briana?

Briana- just call me Bludonna! I changed you too. (takes him to the sink to see himself)

Roger- Cool! I'll be Monger!

Briana- We better lay low. We can't bother my grandparents anymore. We'll go to the movies. Come on.

Roger- the movies?

Briana- Come on.

(Briana writes a thank you note for the Juices and then exit through the back door and head toward the cinema)

(Meanwhile Monster leads the fake Briana and Roger up to Vince's castle door. Enter Reginald)

Reginald- May I help you?

Monster- Yes, sir. I caught these little doggies by my ranch.

Briana-we're people not dogs.

Jacques- yea, now let us go now!

Vince- No… I want my Lydia and I will have her even if I have to kill everyone who gets in my way, flesh boy.

Jacques- Sacque le bleu! We're in trouble.

Vince- You speak French.

Jacques- Yes.

Vince- Really, because I've been doing some research on you, Roger and you flunked every French class you ever took which makes me think you are not the one I'm looking are you?

Ginger- we're who we say we are.

Vince- Reginald, throw our friends in the dungeon including the monster until they are ready to confess!

Monster- Now wait a cotton picking minute… no one is taking me anywhere!

Vince- Reginald and I beg to differ.

(Reginald grabs them all and takes them down to the dungeon. The dungeon seems to be leaking because it's raining)

Ginger- Why is it raining?

Reginald- Quiet! ( shoves them all into a cell) Enjoy.

(Reginald exits)

Ginger- I think it's raining even more in here. We'll never get out of here will we? Will we?! (starts to cry)

Monster- Miss Ginger, crying is not going to do you any good. We'll figure out a way out of this.

Voice- There is no use. I've been in here for 16 years and there is a force field around this dungeon.

Jacques- Who are you?

(the real Vince comes out of the shadows. They all bow and Ginger curtsies)

Ginger- Your Majesty? If you're down here who's… up… there?

Vince- My brother Lance. He took my throne 16 years ago and brainwashed Reginald and the rest of the staff to follow his orders and refer to him as Prince Vince. I can't believe he has gone as far as use another girl as bate for my Lydia.

Ginger- We have to find some way to get out of here. If only Beetlejuice was here.

Vince- Yes if only.

Monster- I hate to say it but I wish that pest was here too!

(Meanwhile Beetlejuice and the others have been searching the town for Briana and Roger. Who were in their disguises at the movies and were actually enjoying it so much that they tried to kiss eachother and got their teeth caught. So, they walked out of the theatre that way. Unfortunately the second they got outside the magic wore off and they kissed. However they were spotted by everyone. The entire street stopped to stare at them. Then the Prince's men went toward them. They started to run)

Briana- Can't they leave us alone…(doesn't look to see that Roger is not behind her) I think we got away… Roger?... Roger? ( turns around and sees guards taking Roger away) ROGER! ( tries to run toward him but a hand grabs her and pulls her into an alley)


	8. The time storm

Chapter 8: The time storm

(A hand comes up and grabs Briana and pulls her into an alley. Then Beetle juice let's go over her)

Briana- (her eyes are closed) You are sooo wrong if you think that I'm going to let you take me to Prince Vince willingly. Cause, you may not know this buddy but I'm Briana Juice as in the daughter of Beetlejuice and I can turn you into mince meat… do you understand me?! Do you?!(opens her eyes) Beetlejuice? (looks around)Mom? Allan? I'm so glad to see you… especially you, Beetlejuice. This place not easy to get around and my spells won't stick.

Beetlejuice- with practice they will. By the way nice name dropping, kid. Now let's get you back home. There should be a door by the roadhouse.

Lydia- Beetlejuice, aren't you forgetting something?

Beetlejuice- Lydia, I got you to the Neither world I helped you get the kid back. Now, we just have to get to the door and I'll be out of your life forever. Then you can go home, marry this loser and live happily ever after. What am I missing.

Lydia- Beetlejuice, we have to rescue Roger. Not to mention find Jacques, Ginger, and Monster. Because, if they were still looking for Roger it means our plan didn't work.

Beetlejuice- Our plan? I beg your pardon, Babes, but aren't you the one who came up with that darling? I told you it wouldn't work but did you believe me?... NO. But if saving those losers will make you happy fine. We'll get Roger and those losers and then you can go live life without me. To Vince's castle. (he snaps his fingers and they end up in front of Vince's castle)

(Meanwhile in the castle dungeon)

Jacques- there must be something we can do? Your lowness… iz there a way out of here?

Vince- We could try the window in the past I couldn't get up there because I was too short.

Monster- Well in the past you didn't have me your lowness. I'll give you a boost.

Ginger- it is much too high for just you. I've got an idea. Jacques, you stand on Monster's shoulders; your lowness you stand on Jacques I'll stand on yours and thread a string so it goes to the window then I'll get each one of you up.

Vince- sounds like a nice plan.

( they try once but they fall over and they try again but the bars are electric so they fall over again)

Ginger- Your lowness, why didn't you tell me the bars were electric?

Vince- They aren't suppose to be.

Ginger- Now what do we do?

Monster- I know what I'm going to do. I'm getting out of here. I'm the Monster down the street and we Monsters have not been kept in cages yet and we certainly will not start now! (goes over to the cell and breaks the door apart) Ladies first.

Ginger- Thanks, Monster.

(Ginger crawls out)

Vince- Time to show Lance who the ruler is around here. Although, I also have Reginald to deal with. He's more aggressive than my evil brother.

Monster- Your lowness you take care of that no good low down good for nothin' brother of yours and we'll take care of everyone else.

Vince- Really?

Ginger- Yea!

Jacques- Anything for you your lowness.

(They run toward the dungeon door)

Beetlejuice- Let's go in. ( he is about to zap them in when he suddenly stops) Everyone RUN!

Briana- Run?

Beetlejuice- are you deaf… yes, run.

(Beetlejuice takes them all and put pushes them to the side)

Lydia- What's going on ,Beetlejuice?

Beetlejuice- It's coming. (There here a swooshing coming like a huge storm) Here it comes … HIT THE DECK (Briana suddenly sees two guards throw Roger into the huge storm so Briana runs after him and jumps in) Briana! BRIANA! (to Allan and Lydia) Stay down until the storm passes I'm going in after her.

Lydia- but what happened? Where did she go?

Beetlejuice- I'm gonna find out! STAY HERE!

(Beetlejuice jumps in after her)

(1991 Peaceful Pines. The Deetz house. A few days before the Deetz family bought the house. Roger and Briana land in what would one day be Briana's bedroom except everything was newer)

Roger- What am I doing in Briana's room?

Briana- The storm must transport people to the human world.

(Roger turns and looks at her)

Roger- Briana! I thought I'd never see you again.

Briana- I thought I'd never see you again either but this is very lucky… actually, it's almost too lucky.

Roger- What do you mean too lucky?

Briana- Roger, think about it… I mean there happens to be a storm and the prince happens to throw you in and it happens to take us home. Something tells me this is like the episode of Weird Science where the Steves promise to take the guys home but just sends them to a fake version of Wyatt's room.

Roger- So, you're saying we're still at the castle but it looks like your room? (looks around) it looks like your room to me. Look even the mirror looks real (knocks on it) and it feels real.

(Beetlejuice appears in the mirror)

Beetlejuice- It's real all right.

Roger- o my god… don't do that. So, the storm sends people to different dimensions?

Beetlejuice- No.

Briana- But I'm home.

Beetlejuice- Look around. Home doesn't seem different to you?

Briana- (looks around) Now that you mention it… the curtains look brand new. The curtains were my mother's they couldn't be new. And where are all my books? And the mirror looks new too. (looks at the walls) Hey, my posters and my pictures of me and Roger they are…

Beetlejuice- Gone… there's no Roger. No you either.

Briana- What do you mean no me… this is my room. It has been for 16 years.

Beetlejuice- afraid not.

Briana- Afraid not?

( Lydia rides up to the house on her bike and then goes into the house)

(From downstairs)

Delia- Hello, Lydia. How was school?

Lydia- Fine, mom. I'm going uptairs to do work.

Delia- Do you want a snack, dear?

Lydia- No thanks, mom.

(Lydia enters the room and sees Briana and Roger. Beetlejuice disappears from the mirror)

Roger- O my god… it's you.

Lydia- Yes… and who are you?

Roger- Hi, Miss Deetz… I'm Roger and this Briana. I know this looks weird but we can explain.

Briana- You can? Because, I can't. (to Lydia) Beetlejuice, can explain everything

Lydia- Beetlejuice… what's a Beetlejuice sounds kinda gruesome. I love it!

Briana- You don't know Beetlejuice?

Lydia- Should I?

Briana- He's only your best friend well he was.

Lydia- Still don't know what you're talking about.

Briana- Wait, (she goes under the bed and finds the book) Like I said he'll explain everything.

(Lydia takes the book and reads)

Lydia- Though I know I should be weary… still I'll venture some place scary. Ghostly hauntings I set loose. Beetlejuice, Beetle juice, Beetlejuice.

(Two Beetlejuices come out of the mirror)

Past Beetlejuice- Thanks, Babes.

Lydia- O m god… what? How? Who are you?

Past Beetlejuice- The name is Beetlejuice. It's nice to meet you.

Lydia- Lydia Deetz.

Past Beetlejuice- Hi there, Lyds ready for some fun?

Lydia- What type of fun? And who's the other guy?

Beetlejuice- O, I'm the future version of him… I came with them. We got stuck in a time storm and ended up in a time storm.

Past Beetlejuice- I hate those things.

Roger- well how do we get back?

Past Beetlejuice- you have to find another one and jump through it. Except well…

Roger- Except what?

Past Beetlejuice- the wind usually only transports dead people so on the way back it might kill you.

Briana- Is there another way to get back?

Beetlejuice- Afraid not, kid.

Lydia- I wish I could help.

Beetlejuice- Maybe you can, Lyds.

( Beetlejuice takes a vail from his pocket)

Take this and when the time comes you'll know what to do. Let's find a storm.

Past Beetlejuice- there was one earlier today I think it was heading toward ( takes out a GPS) O…(shivers) the land of the sand worms

Beetlejuice- Sand worms? Are you sure?!

Past Beetlejuice- Yep. I wouldn't try if I were you. But I was going to take Lyds to the Neitherworld if you care to join us.

Briana and Roger- (nod)

Past Beetlejuice- Then say the word.

Lydia- Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.

(Roger, Briana, Beetlejuice, Lydia, and Past Beetlejuice in the Sand worm valley)

Briana- How bad can it be right? I mean they're just worms… right BJs?

Past Beetlejuice- She new?

Beetlejuice- Yes.

Past Beetlejuice- Dear…

Beetlejuice- Briana

Past Beetlejuice- Briana imagine a dragon with no legs, no wings, and stripped.

Briana- O my god… he's a sand basilisk?

Beetlejuice- Yes. Except his gaze can't kill you.

Briana- Ok… so, how will we know when one is coming?

(All of a sudden the sand churns in front of them and a huge sand worm comes up)

Wow, I'm a believer… what do we do?

Beetlejuice- You run… my past self and I will take care of this joker.

(Three more pop up)

Past Beetlejuice- he means these jokers.

(Lydia, Roger, and Briana run)

Briana- Where the hell is that storm?

Lydia- Are you sure you want to go through with it? I mean you might die. I personally, wouldn't mind because I'm not afraid of death. But I also know that not everyone is me.

Briana- I'm a Juice… we aren't afraid of anything except maybe sandworms.

(The Beetle juices had duplicated themselves and were tying the sandworms in knots. Eventually scaring them away. Suddenly the storm starts coming the swooshing comes closer as they see the big circle of electricity. Past Beetlejuice juices Lydia toward him)

Past Beetlejuice- Lyds, this might go without saying but… HIT THE DECK!

( they jump out of the way while Beetlejuice, Roger, and Briana wait for the storm. The blue electric storm comes closer and closer. Finally it is right in front of them)

Beetlejuice- get ready! Here it comes!

Briana- If we don't make it… Roger, I love you and I'm sorry I got you in to this you don't deserve it.

Roger- I love you too, Bree… and I know but we aren't goners yet. We can make it.

Briana- And Beetle... dad, thank you.

Roger- Yea, thanks, Mr. Juice.

Beetlejuice- you're welcome and kid, don't call me that. It's Beetle juice or BJ whichever floats your boat!

Briana- See everyone on the other side!

Roger- here goes nothing.

(Roger and Briana jump into the time storm)

Beetlejuice- That's my girl. Now, time to take care of that gloomy prince.

(Beetlejuice jumps into the sand storm)

Lydia- Beetlejuice, I hope this goes without saying but GET US OUT OF HERE!

Past Beetlejuice- All right. Hold on tight, Lyds… (He juices them to the road house)

Lydia- Now, that was fun.


	9. battles and wedding bells

Chapter 9: Battles and wedding bells

(Briana, Roger, and Beetlejuice suddenly come through the storm. They land on the ground but as past Beetlejuice had predicted Briana and Roger fell over dead. Lydia and Allan runs over to them)

Lydia- Briana! Roger! What happened are they ok?

Beetlejuice- The impact of the reverse time storm killed them. I had a feeling that might happen.

Lydia- A feeling?! Then why did you let them go through.

Beetlejuice- It got them back didn't it. Besides, you can help them.

Allan- She can?

Lydia- I can?

Allan and Lydia- How?!

Lydia- (Lydia looks at the bottle around her neck) When the time comes you'll know what to do. You told me that didn't you?

Beetlejuice- I did.

(Lydia takes the bottle from around her neck and kneels next to Briana. She pours some liquid down her throat. Then does the same for Roger. At first nothing happened and then they started breathing and they slowly got up)

Briana- Mom? You remembered…

Lydia- I sure did. Now, come on, we have some friends to save.

(They run into the castle and happen to meet up with Vince who had gone on ahead of Jacques, Monster, and Ginger to find Lance)

Beetlejuice- Ok you gloomy jackass… time for a taste of your own medicine

Vince- No… you don't understand…

Beetlejuice- No, you don't understand… No one messes with MY family so you're gonna get it!

He changes into a doctor and juices up a table and tools to torture Vince.

Vince- No, Beetlejuice it wasn't… it wasn't… (Beetlejuice starts drilling with the dental intrustments and Lance enters)

Lance- Thank you, Beetlejuice for restraining my brother. I had no idea he got out. And thank you for returning my lovely Lydia… both of them. Now, you can leave.

(Beetlejuice and the others look from Lance to Vince and back again)

Allan- there are two Vinces?

Vince- No, I'm the real Vince I've been trapped in the dungeon for 16 years. That's my evil brother Lance. He is the reason all of you are here. He plans to take over the Neitherworld and make everyone his slaves.

Beetlejuice- Why should we believe you!

Lance- Why should they? Obviously, you're Lance. I'm the real Vince. Reginald… (enter Reginald) lock up that intruder.

(Monster comes up from behind Reginald)

Monster- That won't be necessary.

Reginald- I'm not gonna listen to you.

Monster- I thought you might say that. (He pushes Reginald into Lance who hit's the castle wall)Like I said not necessary.

(Jacques and Ginger untie Prince Vince)

Lance- Get them!

Beetlejuice- Yo, dude get an attitude readjustment… hey, why don't I give you one! (He becomes very big and picks up Lance. Then ties him in a knot) There that'll do.

(Guards then start coming at everyone. Ginger sneaks up on a ropes and then swings at a group of them who fall down and when she isn't paying attention crawls up a string and makes the last two guys ram into each other. Vince goes over to Lance)

Vince- This is my kingdom and I am going to take it back, Lance. (throws him a sword) enguarde

Lance- You'll never beat me! Reginald!

Vince- No, this is between you and me… be a man and fight for yourself.

Lance- Very well

(Lance gets up and they start dueling. Vince finally gets lance on the floor and his sword of pointed at his heart)

Ok, I surrender… take your stupid kingdom back!

Vince- Monster, would you mind locking Lance and Reginald in the dungeon?

Monster- It would be my pleasure your lowness.

(Exit Monster)

Vince- Lydia, I am so sorry. I would like to apologize to all of you my brother has tarnished my name and this kingdom. It is nice to see all of you but I wish it could have been under better circumstances. Why don't I take you home.

Beetlejuice- Thanks, gloomy but I can handle that.

(He juices them to the Roadhouse. They jump toward the door and jump through)

Roger- Wow… well, I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks.

Briana- me too.

Beetlejuice- I guess, I'll be going. Sorry for everything.

Lydia- Beetlejuice, Allan and I were talking and you do seem very responsible when it comes to taking care of Briana and let's face it… I've missed you like crazy! We'd like to invite you to be part of the family.

Beetlejuice- O, I'm so glad to here you say that Lydia… thank you, thank you.

Lydia- Beetlejuice, Lyds or Babes is fine.

( 3 months later)

(The wedding reception of Lydia and Allan)

Prudence- Lydia, this is so beautiful.

Lydia- It really did turn out nice didn't it?

Bertha- Where's your husband?

Lydia- He was here a minute…

Allan- LYDIA! LYYYYDDDDDIAAAA!

Lydia- I'll be right back.

(walks over to the house and sees Beetlejuice hanging Allan from the roof)

Allan- Get me down from here!

Lydia- Beetlejuice put Allan down!!

Beetlejuice- Fine, party pooper.

(puts Allan down)

Lydia- What are you thinking?!

Beetlejuice- It's a party and I'm just having fun! Besides, you have to admit it was funny seeing your fiancee begging for mercy.

Lydia- Well…

Beetlejuice- Come on, Lyds… admit it.

Lydia- Ok… just a little.

Beetlejuice- Then you know what time it is?

Lydia- It's party time!

The End


End file.
